


Atardecer

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Destiny, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Que le explicara Legolas la razón de esas sentencias arcanas que a menudo manchaban su voz. Que le explicara la razón de un crepúsculo de ese rojo tan intenso de hacer pensar a misterios mucho más intricados de la misma sangre.





	Atardecer

**Atardecer**

No había estrellas a delimitar el atardecer. Solamente una luz rojiza hacía discernir sus límites, evanescentes e impuros, como su alma en ese momento.

El alma de un hombre consciente de su obligación frente a una Tierra que confiaba en él, después haber repudiado su pasado. Una Tierra que tenía solo gusto de muerte y de una mañana de contornos inestables.

No iba a ser la última noche de la Tierra Media, no su último atardecer, no el ultimo sol que lentamente iba escurándose, en un místico y terrible escenario de sangre.

_Nace un sol rojo. Esta noche se ha derramado sangre._

Que le explicara Legolas la razón de esas sentencias arcanas que a menudo manchaban su voz. Que le explicara la razón de un crepúsculo de ese rojo tan intenso de hacer pensar a misterios mucho más intricados de la misma sangre.

No quería luchar, no quería arriesgar un futuro que no iba a ser prometedor. Pero quería de vuelta la honra que su linaje le había robado, con violencia, ensuciándose de pecados amargos, de gestas indignas de hombres.

Quería despertarse la mañana en una cómoda cama de Rivendel, mirar a Arwen en los ojos, consciente que la batalla arrasaba muy lejos de allí, tan lejos que ni siquiera podía percibir su eco.

En vez solo había la nuda tierra por él, y la consciencia que esos ojos estaban perdiendo fulgor, perdían la languidez que los distinguía, que lo habían encadenado y que obsesionaban sus sueños.

Se dejó ir a un gruñido, peor de cualquier sonido un animal pusiera hacer.

Porque nunca le restaba en esa vida que dejarse guiar por el instinto, o aún dejar que sus mismos sentidos llevaran su mano a su espada, que llevaran el furor homicida en su corazón, empujando malamente todos los buenos sentimientos que llevaba en ese momento.

Desmayó al suelo, como si ese simple gesto le hubiera sacado cada fuerza. Cerrando sus ojos, todavía tenía éxito de ver esa luz penetrante, y esperó ardientemente que tuviera éxito de buscar grietas en él, que pusiera volverse en la luz de un alma que pendía de un hilo.

Suspiró y abrió sus ojos. De detrás las montañas aún se veía algún brillo, pero ahora había estrellas débiles a contaminar el cielo con su blancor, portador de una pureza que ya estaba desconocida por el mundo.

Y mientras el atardecer dejaba esa esquina de tierra, Aragorn se puso en pie, listo a luchar porque cada criatura en la Tierra Media pusiera seguir, de noche en noche, a disfrutar ese espectáculo.

Sus ojos brillaron de ardor, en un muto saludo a los astros nocturnos. Iba a esperar, como siempre. Hasta que el atardecer no se fuese colorado de rosa y azul, de colores vibrantes que contaran de vida, privo de obscuros presagios.

Una lucha contra la misma naturaleza del mundo. 


End file.
